Thorn
Thorn is a fictional character who appears as the main antagonist in Legacy of Thorn and Mask of Thorn also appears as a secondary antagonist in Slasher House. He is set to return in Slasher House 3. Biography The butcher of Avondale, the Bloodletting Behemoth, The Chrome Masked Maniac, Thorn is a brutish killer, that is for all intents and purposes, unstoppable. His power comes from his Chrome mask, without which makes him a frail human man named Issac Thomas. Thorn's past is currently shrouded in mystery. The most documented instances of his history are connected to his appearances in the English town of Avondale, starting in 1968. History 1968 * His first know appearance was in Avondale 1968, when he appeared to kidnap 16 year old Mina Adams. 1972 * Mina Adams appeared in Avondale, complete with baby girl, pursued by the beast known as Thorn, he slaughtered the staff of Avondale Community Hospital that night before taking Mina with him. He left behind her baby in the hands of a strange sect. These events unfold in the film Mask of Thorn. 1988 * Bethany Lovell (Her adopted name) turns 16. On the night of her sixteenth Birthday, Thorn appears seemingly to capture her as he did her birth mother. Thorn enters Avondale killing everyone he comes across. Including Power Plant worker Bucky, A collection of Avondale High student and she is rescued by her real mother Mina Adams, who has survived all these years and found her way back but Thorn catches up with them and wounds Mina, eventually the collective sect kidnap Bethany in order sacrifice her to the monster. * Thorn takes Bethany and tries to open a gateway back to where he came from, only to be stopped by Mina again. They fight and Mina is truck by lightning along with Thorn after Bethany stabs him. Thorn is dragged back to his Hellish world . Only to briefly appear to grab Bethany and take her with him. 1992 * Bethany Lovell Appears on February 29th, child in hand. Pursued by Thorn, she leaves her baby on the door step of Olivia and John Lawrence, her high school best friends. With a note telling them her name is 'Jess'. Bethany and Thorn once again disappeared. 2008 * Thorn appears to find Jessica Lawrence, who has recently discovered that she is, intact, adopted. In her emotional state she runs away from him and hides out at Avondale High School with her friends. Thorn comes for her and kills her the other students, including the cheerleaders staying for a late practice. Jessica escapes thanks to the help of high school nerd Clark Burns but Thorn follows. * At the bridge on the edge of town Jess find Eric, who helps her escape, Thorn finds them and ends up in a battle with police, whom he murders with ease. Thorn corners Jess only to be struck by lightning and disappearing. 2012 * Now aware of Thorn and the curse surrounding him, Jess, Eric, Clark and Alice, the survivors of the "Avondale High Massacre" prepare for Thorn's return. They trap him and remove his mask revealing his true form, an old man named Issac Thomas. They prepare to kill him but after much hesitation the local police find him, with their own plans for revenge. * Issac escapes during the confusion and gets the mask, he becomes Thorn again and slaughter the police and Alice. Eric faces off against him to allow Jess to escape and Clark betrays her and offers her up to the Monster. Thorn kills him and attempts to take Jess, but Eric is still Alice and shoots him down. * Police swat turn up and Thorn kills them before throwing Eric from the roof and cornering Jess, where she reveals that she knows that he is her father. She uses a loose live wire to electrocute him. Thorn uses the last of his strength to grab her as they fall into the canal below. * It is stated by police the next morning that they have disappeared. 2016 * Jess appears on the road into Avondale, baby in hand. Thorn is not far behind her. * She is saved when a van full of SH (Slasher House) Agents shows up, they sports tools to incapacitate him and bundle him to a van before speeding off, leaving Jess at the side of the road. * Thorn is the 5th Subject in the fabled Slasher House Project. He is the final serial killer released in the house and kills Charlie Corben and injuring Red before being defeated by Nathan Robbins with a pipe through the body whilst in his massless form. We see that he has survived the incident in the Slasher House. Appearances Films * Slasher House * Mask of Thorn * Legacy of Thorn * Thorn (Short Film) Comics * Mycho Comics Issue 2 Category:Characters